Grapefruit
Grapefruit '''is an antagonist and one of the main characters of the American comedy internet series, The Annoying Orange, and its 2012 Cartoon Network TV series, The High Fructose of Annoying Orange. He is Orange's rival and occasionally one of his friends. Despite being an antagonist, Grapefruit is occasionally an anti-hero. He is voiced by Robert Jennings. Biography Grapefruit and Passion Fruit were both purchased by Dane Boedigheimer at Trader Joe's. He first appeared in Passion of the Fruit as the main antagonist until he was killed by Knife. Despite his death, he was later revived. He appears in Halloween special Frankenfruit, put together with other deceased foods as Frankenfruit (a parody name of Frankenstein). He appears as he wants revenge on Orange and Pear by wanting to kill them. Grapefruit (as the head of the monster) is the only part of Frankenfruit that could talk. However, Grandpa Lemon talked at the end of the Frankenfruit halloween special video. In Kitchen-mon, a Pokemon spoof, Grapefruit was transformed into a muscular fruit with brown hair. Grapefruit's hair resembles Brock from Pokemon. He currently has a show called Grapefruit Art Critic. Personality Grapefruit is usually a mean, cruel, evil and sadistic bully towards Orange and his friends, but he is also sometimes friends with Orange and his friends. He is also in love with Passion Fruit. Grapefruit likes flexing, and also knows how to squat even if he has no legs. He used to try and get revenge on Orange, but then he has stopped attempting to get revenge on Orange. However, even though he stopped trying to get revenge on Orange, he was a main villain of a few episodes of the Annoying Orange TV show, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. Forms Frankenfruit '''Frankenfruit is a mutant humanoid monster made with various deceased characters as the monster's body. Frankenfruit only appears in the titular halloween special with the same name. Frankenfruit wanted to kill Orange and Pear, but failed to kill them as the monster was defeated by getting attacked by the Halloweenie, and was possibly eaten. At the end, Grandpa Lemon's rear end was in Grapefruit's face. Magne-Fruit Magne-Fruit is a supervillain form of Grapefruit who appears as the main antagonist of The Fruit-Vengers, which is an episode of the TV show, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. He was shown to be a serial killer due to killing so many vegetables. Trivia * Grapefruit is one of the few main characters to not be portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer (the others being Passion Fruit, who was portrayed by iJustine, and Grandpa Lemon, who was portrayed by Kevin Brueck). However, in April Fruit's Day, Grapefruit was briefly played by Dane Boedigheimer when he was disguised as Midget Apple. * Grapefruit was the first Annoying Orange character to swear, and have censored swearing. * He was the first grapefruit character to be killed. However, he was resurrected during Frankenfruit and appeared in the rest of the series. He was also one of the three survivors of the Halloweenie attack along with Grandpa Lemon and Midget Pumpkin. * In Ask Orange 22, it was mentioned that Grapefruit was a female pretending to be a male. However, it is unknown if that is true or if it was just a joke as Grapefruit is still a male. Category:Food Category:Internet Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Possessed Object Category:Genderless Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Love rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed